The present invention relates to the field of tensioning screws bolts. Specifically, the invention is directed to an improved bolt system for connecting laminar workpieces together in situations where access is denied to the region distal of the distal workpiece.
Screws and bolts are known in the art. However, most screws are simply configured to penetrate through workpieces of material when it is desired to connect the workpieces together. Furthermore, bolts are typically used to connect two workpieces which define circular holes. The bolt is inserted through both holes, and a threaded nut is applied to the distal end of the bolt. The nut is tightened by rotation about the bolt threads, and the workpieces are drawn together by the bolt head and the nut.
However, problems arise in the art. For example, in some instances, there is no access to the rear or distal side of the distal workpiece, so the workman is unable to apply a nut to the distal end of a bolt. This situation may arise when the distal workpiece is attached to a wall or other enclosed structure. Alternatively, the distal workpiece may be enclosed by a cylinder or railing or like structure, so that the workman cannot gain access to the distal side of the distal workpiece.
Thus, there is a need for a bolt system that addresses problems in the prior art. The present invention addresses these, and other needs.